Move On
by Kiyomizu Harumi
Summary: Sejujurnya, Baekhyun belum terlalu yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Katakanlah dirinya munafik, karena berpura-pura sudah tidak memiliki rasa pada Chanyeol.


MOVE ON

Kiyomizu Harumi _present_

EXO _fanfiction._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Summary_

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun belum terlalu yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Katakanlah dirinya munafik, karena berpura-pura sudah tidak memiliki rasa pada Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

 **START**

* * *

"Baekhyunnie, bangun! Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh! Kau tidak sekolah, huh?" Nyonya Byun mendecak kesal, melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya yang masih tergelung dalam tempat tidur. Yang bersangkutan, hanya berganti posisi tidur dan kembali melanjutkan tidur cantiknya. "BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriakan sang Ibu menggelegar, membuat Baekhyun menyerah dan bangun dengan malas-malasan. Mata sipitnya belum terbuka sepenuhnya dan mulutnya menguap kecil.

"Aiish, _Eomma_! Aku masih mengantuk~" Rajuknya. "Bangun!" dan satu kata itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menyerah dan beranjak dari kasur empuknya. Ah, ia memang tidak bisa menang jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Ibunya tercinta.

Dengan malas, pemuda manis itupun mengambil handuk berwarna putih miliknya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Nyonya Byun hanya menggeleng maklum melihatnya.

* * *

"Yak! Jangan kabur kalian!" Teriakan penuh amarah milik Kim- _seonsaengnim_ membuat banyak siswa dan siswi menoleh ke arah lapangan. Dan mereka akan mendapati pemandangan dimana para murid yang terlambat, dihukum dengan cara berjalan mengitari lapangan. Terdengar mudah kecuali jika kau disuruh berjalan _sambil_ berjongkok. Dan itulah hukumannya. Para murid yang dihukum tersebut, ada yang menggerutu, ada yang pasrah menerima hukuman, ada juga yang mencoba curang dengan kabur ataupun berjalan secara biasa saat sang Guru tidak melihatnya.

Rupanya Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas juga sukses menoleh ke arah lapangan. Tao tergelak dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang makanya-jangan-tersesat sementara Baekhyun hanya termangu. Karena tepat ketika ia menoleh, dirinya langsung melihat Park Chanyeol yang berwajah masam karena dihukum. Bahkan, sesekali pemuda tampan itu akan mencoba curang dengan berjalan cepat saat dirasanya Kim _-saem_ lengah.

Baekhyun masih termangu, ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Oh, matanya tidak minus, kenapa ia harus melakukan itu? Namun, setelah ia menyipitkan matanya, ia langsung tersentak karena Chanyeol juga menatapnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh, memutuskan pandangan matanya dengan Chanyeol. Ia langsung berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Tao, dan berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke arah lapangan.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Jerit Tao dengan kesal setelah keduanya memasuki kelas mereka, 11-9, kelas unggulan. Baekhyun tersenyum _nyengir,_ "Hehe, _mian._ " Sementara Tao hanya mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya.

"Ah! Tadi aku melihat Chanyeol- _seonbae_! Dan kau tahu, Baek? Saat kau berjalan dengan cepat, Ia menatap ke arahmu, bahkan saat Sehun- _seonbae_ memanggilnya untuk lebih cepat, ia tidak mendengar dan tetap menatapmu!" Ujar Tao. Ia menyeringai jahil dan matanya mengerling penuh antipasi, tidak sabar melihat reaksi malu-malu Baekhyun. Namun, yang didapatinya tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya, karena Baekhyun hanya berwajah datar dan malas.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga melihatnya, Tao. Dan berhentilah mengatakan hal aneh, karena ia tidak mungkin melihatku." Baekhyun segera duduk di tempatnya dengan malas.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Tao, untuk apa ia menatapku saat dia sudah menolakku?" Baekhyun menatap tajam kepada sahabatnya, tangan bersidekap di dada. Tao hanya menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah, baiklah." Dan Tao pun langsung melangkah ke mejanya.

Baekhyun hanya diam, tangannya masih bersidekap, lalu ia menghela napas pelan.

* * *

Baekhyun menghela napas bosan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang merupakan kedua tangannya tersebut. Selama beberapa menit, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Keadaan kelas yang bising bagaikan pasar membuatnya membuka mata dan mendengus. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menyangga dagu menggunakan tangan kirinya dan mengerucutkan bibir manisnya.

Jika biasanya, ketika guru tidak bisa mengajar karena tidak hadir ataupun memiliki keperluan lain yang lebih penting, Byun Baekhyun akan menjerit girang dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Tidak ketika perasaan hatinya sedang buruk. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat-ngingat alasannya karena ia telah tahu jelas apa jawabannya, dan 'hal' yang menjadi jawabannya itulah yang membuat Baekhyun kesal. Ia langsung menolengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, guna menghilangkan 'hal' yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Dan ketika ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya yang kecil, Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh dan melihat kelima sahabatnya masih duduk di bangku masing-masing dan menatapny, ia langsung tersenyum cerah seperti Byun Baekhyun yang biasa.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baek? Kau menyebarkan aura suram sedari tadi!" Luhan, yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun, bertanya dan diakhiri dengan candaan, membuat keempat pemuda manis lainnya terkekeh kecil sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. Meski perasaannya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, ia tetap ingin terlihat baik-baik saja di depan kawan-kawan sekaribnya, dan senyuman yang ia tampakkan tidak terlihat terpaksa.

"Aku baik~ Mungkin, aku sedang merindukan Kim- _saem_ hari ini." Baekhyun menjawab dengan candaan pula, lalu ia tergelak dalam tawanya ketika melihat raut wajah apa-kau-sudah-gila kelima sahabatnya. Melihat Baekhyun tertawa, Yixing, yang mejanya di sebelah kanan Baekhyun, langsung bertanya dengan wajah khawatir berlebihan, "Baek, kau tidak salah merindukan Kim- _saem_ yang... botak dan berperut gendut seperti dia?" Yixing tidak lupa untuk memelankan suaranya dibagian "botak dan berperut gendut", takut jika ada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang mendengar dan mengadu kepada sang Guru.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao tertawa kencang sementara Minseok dan Kyungsoo terkekeh. Lalu, Tao, yang duduk di belakang Luhan, menambahkan, "Kurang satu lagi, _ge_. Galak." Kelima sahabatnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, serius, Baek. Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya hari ini!" Kyungsoo, duduk di belakang Yixing, berkata dengan raut wajah serius, sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Nyatanya, senyum yang tampak meyakinkan tidak berhasil untuk mengelabui lima sahabatnya, yang telah mengenal dirinya semenjak mereka semua kelas 10, tepatnya setahun yang lalu. Baekhyun menghela napas lalu menunjukkan wajah cerianya, "Kalian ini! Aku baik-baik saja kok! Segar bugar dan _manly_ setiap saat!"

"Tolong jangan katakan dirimu _manly_ ketika kau menjerit layaknya gadis setiap melihat Chanyeol- _seonbae_!" Goda Minseok, yang duduk di samping kanan Tao. Ia dan keempat sahabatnya langsung terkikik geli ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menampakkan wajah masam.

"Ah! Bicara tentang Chanyeol- _seonbae_ , tadi aku melihatnya dihukum bersama yang lain. Pasti dia terlambat." Ucap Luhan. Wajah manisnya memerah ketika mengatakan "bersama yang lain" dan para sahabatnya tidak melewatkan hal tersebut. "Yang _gege_ maksud 'bersama yang lain' itu maksudnya siapa, _ge_?" Yixing mulai menggoda Luhan, sementara wajah Luhan makin memerah.

Luhan langsung bersidekap dan memasang wajah galaknya, "Yang aku maksud itu adalah Sehun! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa kok, _hyeong~/gege~_ " Baekhyun berserta yang lainnya menjawab dengan kompak namun masih dengan raut wajah menggoda, Luhan mengembungkan kedua pipinya ketika sadar masih digoda oleh sahabat-sahabatnya walaupun ia sudah memasang wajah garang.

Siapa yang akan takut jika wajah garang Luhan malah terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang memasang wajah galak-namun-imut untuk melindungi mainannya?

"Tapi, aku kagum." Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat lima pemuda lainnya menoleh dengan penasaran. "Baek, kau benar-benar sudah _move on_ dari Chanyeol- _seonbae_ , ya." Ia mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, lalu Tao menambahkan, "Benar. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah memerah~"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku iri denganmu. Bagaimana kau bisa _move on_ secepat itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk setuju sebelum keduanya menatap Baekhyun dengan penasaran yang mengebu. Yixing terkekeh melihatnya, "Memangnya kalian ingin _move_ _on_ dari siapa?"

"Oh, kalian pasti tahu siapa." Luhan menjawab dengan cemberut karena ditanyai tentang sang mantan kekasih, Oh Sehun, lagi.

"Eii, Lu, balikan saja lagi dengannya. Tadi aku melihatnya yang terus mengikutimu di perpustakaan." Minseok tersenyum jahil, Luhan makin cemberut, sementara yang lain sudah tergelak. " _Heol_ , aku tidak percaya ini. Seorang Oh Sehun menapakkkan kakinya di perpustakaan? Benar-benar hebat." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkastisme bermakna candaan. Yang sedari tadi tergelak makin tergelak lagi, dan yang wajahnya masam makin masam lagi.

"Yah, berterima kasihlah kepada sahabat kita ini, Xi Luhan, yang sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun rela masuk perpustakaan." Kyungsoo menambahkan. Dan Luhan menjerit kesal, sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Kyung? Memangnya kau ingin _move on_ dari siapa?"

Kyungsoo mulai menampakkan wajah kesal, "Tolong jangan bertanya tentang Kim _Black_ Jongin itu lagi." Ia memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Jongin, teman sekelas mereka dan _his_ _crush,_ yang sedang mengobrol dengan kawan-kawan se-genk-nya.

"Ah, aku terkadang kesal dengan kalian berdua. Kalian jelas saling suka, kenapa tidak berpacaran saja sih?" Yixing bertanya dengan gemas, _dimple_ nya terlihat jelas di pipinya. Kyungsoo mendengus keras, mata bulat itu makin bulat, "Tidak! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan berpacaran dengannya!"

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak akan menyukainya, tapi lihatlah kau kini yang meminta tips _move on_. Suatu saat nanti kau akan berpacaran dengannya, dan berkata kau tidak akan menikah dengannya, begitu?" Ujar Tao dengan jahil. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lagi ketika melihat lima sahabatnya tertawa dengan keras.

"Oke, oke, baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Tapi, apa hanya Luhan _hyeong_ dan Kyungsoo yang membutuhkannya? Yixing _hyeong,_ Minseok _hyeong,_ Tao?" Baekhyun menyebutkan ketiga nama terakhir nada menggoda, sementara yang ditanya mendecak.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan tips _move_ _on._ Yang aku butuhkan adalah tips pendekatan." Minseok menjawab dan Yixing mengangguk setuju. Wajah keduanya memerah karena mengingat pujaan hati masing-masing, Kim Jongdae yang merupakan tetangga Minseok dan Kim Joonmyeon- _seonbae_ yang sedang dekat dengan Yixing.

"Hubunganku dengan Yifan baik-baik saja, jadi tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya." Tao memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu, tertawa kencang melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. "Suatu saat nanti mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya untuk melupakan Yifan." Luhan mengompori, wajah bahagia Tao langsung berubah menjadi wajah masam.

"Sudahlah. Jadi, apa tipsnya, Baek?" Kyungsoo mengakhiri. Sementara Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah penuh antipasi sahabatnya.

"Pertama, mungkin, jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Kau tidak boleh merasa 'Ah, apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku?' Jangan! Karena dengan itu, kau akan gagal untuk _move on._ " Setelah Baekhyun berkata, ia terkekeh sendiri karena merasa konyol dengan kalimatnya yang seperti memiliki makna jangan-terlalu-percaya-diri. Namun, itu memang kenyataannya, setiap kali ia mendapati Park Chanyeol _-seonbae_ melirik ke arahnya, ia terus mengatakan dalam hati, ' _Ah, ia tak mungkin melirikku.'_ dan itu benar-benar berhasil. Ia pun melihat ke para sahabatnya, dan mereka sedang mengangguk paham.

"Umm, kedua, setiap kali dia muncul di pikiranmu, carilah hal lain untuk mengalihkan pikiran, mungkin dengan mengobrol dengan orang lain bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu? Karena itulah yang kulakukan setiap dia muncul di pikiranku." Ujar Baekhyun disertai cengiran. Lima pemuda lainnya mengangguk paham lagi.

"Terakhir... Setiap dia sedang berada di dekatmu, cobalah untuk bersikap biasa layaknya kau tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya. Setiap dia mengobrol denganmu, bersikap biasa. Jangan merasa gugup atau apapun, karena jika kau seperti itu, itu menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kau masih memiliki rasa padanya." Jelas Baekhyun dengan panjang lebar. Sahabat-sahabatnya mengangguk lagi dan mulut mereka membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Aiih, Baekhyun seperti dokter cinta saja!" Ucap Minseok. Mata kucingnya mengerling jahil kepada Baekhyun.

"YAH, MINSEOK- _HYEONG_!" Jerit Baekhyun.

Yixing, Luhan, Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Tao tergelak. Baekhyun pun ikut tergelak.

* * *

"Dah!" Tangan lentik Baekhyun melambai ke arah para sahabatnya yang mengambil jalan berbeda. Memang, setiap hari, mereka berenam akan pulang bersama. Tao dan Minseok sudah mengambil jalan yang berbeda terlebih dahulu, dan Baekhyun adalah yang ketiga berbelok arah.

Dalam keheningan, Baekhyun berjalan menyanyikan lagu idolanya, EXO-For Life, dengan pelan. Ia pun teringat akan perkataan sahabatnya yang memuji dirinya yang sukses menghilangkan perasaannya untuk sang Senior.

" _Baek, kau benar-benar sudah move on dari Chanyeol-seonbae, ya_."

" _Benar. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah memerah_ ~"

" _Aku iri denganmu. Bagaimana kau bisa move on secepat itu?"_

Dan Baekhyun mengembuskan napas pelan, entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu _over reacting_ hanya karena Park Chanyeol meliriknya. Baekhyun merasa kesal karena dirinya terlihat seperti belum _move on_ dari Chanyeol. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, terdapat sisi yang lain yang merasa senang karena Chanyeol meliriknya. Walaupun ia selalu berusaha menyangkal itu.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun belum terlalu yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Katakanlah dirinya munafik, karena berpura-pura sudah tidak memiliki rasa pada Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun tahu, jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih menyukai Seniornya itu, kelima sahabatnya akan menyoraki dirinya setiap kali ada Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Dan itu akan membuat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk menghilangkan perasaannya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada sahabatnya.

Masih teringat jelas dalam pikiran Baekhyun, ketika ia mendapati dirinya ditolak oleh sang Senior.

 _Flashback_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa gugup. Ia terus melihat ponselnya yang menampakkan _Line_ _chat_ dirinya dan Chanyeol terakhir kali, sebulan yang lalu. Ah, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu malu dan gengsi untuk tidak mengajak _chat_ seniornya itu. Padahal, ia sedang dalam tahap pendekatan. Dan disinilah ia. Sedang berbaring miring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ponselnya dengan gugup dan jantung yang berdebar, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada sang pujaan hati, melalui _chat._ Oh, dirinya tidak seberani itu untuk mengatakan langsung kepada Chanyeol, tahu?

Setelah menghembuskan napas dan memantapkan hati, ia pun mulai mengetik.

 _Seonbae._ **Read 21.17**

Apa? **Read 21.17**

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Singkat sekali jawabannya!

 _Seonbae_ sedang sibuk tidak? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun ya. **Read 21.18**

Ya. Memangnya ada apa? **Read 21.18**

' _Baiklah. Aku akan terima jawaban apapun.'_ Batin Baekhyun dengan yakin.

Aku menyukaimu, _Seonbae_.

Tidak dibaca ataupun dibalas. Baekhyun tahu dirinya telah ditolak. Ia pun pernah berlaku seperti itu ketika ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun. Ia hanya merasa seakan ada beban berat di bahunya terangkat. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi, lalu mengetik.

 _Seonbae_ tidak perlu membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya pada _Seonbae._ **Read 21.20**

Ya. **Read 21.20**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya membaca jawaban super pendek tersebut. Tapi, ia tidak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantal tidurnya. Sebelum itu, Baekhyun menghapus _history_ _chat_ nya dengan Chanyeol. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Oh, _well_. Tepat pada sabtu malam ini, ia ditolak. Ia merasa lega telah menyatakan perasaan dan merasa sedikit kecewa karena bagaimanapun, ia masih berharap perasaannya akan terbalas. Tapi, tidak lagi untuk sekarang. Ia akan belajar melupakan Park Chanyeol.

 _Keesokan harinya._

"Fuuh, segar sekali rasanya sehabis mandi!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan riang. Ia berjalan dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun, dan Baekbeom. Ah, tolong dicatat bahwa sofa rumahnya panjang, jadi muat untuk diduduki oleh keempatnya. Kini, keluarga Byun sedang menonton film keluarga di pagi hari, kebiasaan mereka pada hari minggu.

Setelah beberapa menit, iklan pun muncul, membuat Baekbeom menggerutu sementara Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun berbicara tentang apalah-itu-Baekhyun-tidak-tahu. Baekhyun menyalakan ponselnya dan melihat ada 11 notifikasi dari aplikasi _Line._ Baekhyun langsung teringat pada dirinya yang mengatakan akan-menyatakan-perasaan-kepada-Chanyeol- _seonbae_ pada hari Jum'at, yaitu dua hari yang lalu. Dan ia belum mengatakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya tentang dirinya yang ditolak semalam. Baekhyun pun yakin 11 notifikasi tersebut dari para sahabatnya.

Benar saja yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Tepat ketika ia membuka aplikasi, terdapat begitu banyak _chat_ dari lima sahabatnya. 2 dari Yixing, 3 dari Tao, 1 dari Minseok, 1 dari Kyungsoo, 3 dari Luhan.. dan eh? Baekhyun melototkan matanya.

Terdapat 1 _chat_ dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung saja membukanya dan dirinya melotot tak percaya ketika membacanya.

Hei. **Read 09.28**

Terdengar sangat biasa. Mungkin kita bisa mengejek Baekhyun karena dirinya terlalu.. _lebay._ Tapi, sungguh, fakta bahwa Chanyeol yang memulai _chat_ terlebih dahulu membuatnya kaget. Karena itu sangat jarang terjadi. Sambil tetap merasa kaget dan bingung, ia mengetik balasan.

Ya, _Seonbae_? **Read 09.28**

Dibaca namun tidak dibalas. Baekhyun makin bingung karena sudah dua menit berlalu dan tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Baru ia akan keluar dan memilih untuk membalas _chat_ dari para sahabatnya, Chanyeol . sudah menjawab.

Tidak. **Read 09.31**

"Kenapa sih? Dasar tidak jelas." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan alis. Berbagai dugaan mulai muncul di pikirannya. Tapi, ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

Baiklah. **Read 09.31**

Tidak ada balasan. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan mulai membalas _chat_ para sahabatnya satu persatu.

 _Flasback off_

Sampai sekarang, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa alasan Chanyeol menyapanya di pagi hari setelah Baekhyun menyatakan perasaan pada malam sebelumnya. Waktu itu, ia masih berharap Chanyeol akan mengajaknya berbicara atau sekedar menyinggung masalah semalam. Tapi, jika ia pikir-pikir, mungkin saja Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan Baekhyun tidak marah atau apapun kepada Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun, jika kita ditolak, kita pasti akan merasa sedih, bukan?

Jadi, ya. Chanyeol pasti hanya memastikan dirinya masih akan tetap berteman dengan Chanyeol dan tidak menjauh ataupun merasa dendam karenanya. Baekhyun pun tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Namun, kejadian pada hari ini mengingatkan Baekhyun pada hari senin setelah Baekhyun menyatakan perasaan pada Chanyeol. Kejadian, peristiwa, yang sama.

Tanpa disengajakan, Baekhyun melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol, dan pemuda manis itu yang akan memutuskan kontak mata mereka pertama kali. Lalu, Chanyeol sibuk menatap Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, dan pemuda tampan itu terlalu terpaku pada Baekhyun sampai tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang memanggilnya.

Bedanya, saat itu Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak sedang dihukum, melainkan sedang mengobrol di depan kelas mereka berdua, 12-3. Bedanya, Baekhyun tidak sedang bersama Tao, melainkan bersama Luhan. Pemuda rusa itu terlalu cerewet sampai tidak sadar mereka berdua sedang melewati kelas sang mantan pacar, Sehun. Dan pemuda bermata tajam terlalu sibuk menyadarkan temannya sampai tidak menyadari ada sang mantan pacar, Luhan, yang sedang lewat di depan kelasnya.

Tapi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain di dekat mereka. Seperti ada magnet yang tertarik di tubuh satu sama lain. Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu, ia harus _move on_. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Baekhyun tidak lagi sering bertemu Chanyeol. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol. Jika mereka bertemu, Baekhyun akan selalu yang pertama memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak menyadarinya, saat Chanyeol terus menatapnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, beredar gosip di sekolah mereka bahwa Park Chanyeol dari kelas 12-3 dan Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 11-9 berpacaran. Baekhyun pertama mengetahuinya dari Taemin- _seonbae_ yang dekat dengannya. Senior mereka itu bertanya kepada dirinya bahwa apakah benar Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Dengan bingung, Baekhyun berkata itu tidak benar. Dan ia bertanya dari mana sang Senior mendapat gosip itu, Baekhyun langsung dibuat geram karena ternyata Sehun adalah dalang di balik gosip itu.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang yang populer. Jelas saja, Baekhyun menjadi terkenal seketika, terlebih di kalangan senior, angkatan Chanyeol. Banyak yang bertanya apakah gosip itu betul, kebanyakan dari angkatan Chanyeol, baik itu lelaki yang juga _uke_ dan perempuan, dan Baekhyun mengklarifikasi dengan sabar. Pernah juga, Baekhyun melewati sekumpulan senior, yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah teman-teman Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata "Itu kekasih Chanyeol" sambil melirik dirinya. Baekhyun bersabar untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

Baekhyun pernah bertanya-tanya, apakah Chanyeol tidak ditanyai seperti dirinya? Kenapa mereka harus bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan bukan Chanyeol? Bukankah mendapat jawaban "Tidak, kami tidak berpacaran" dari Chanyeol akan membuat mereka lebih lega ketimbang mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun?

Baekhyun sempat berandai-andai bahwa Chanyeol berkata kalau gosip tersebut memang benar adanya, jadi para senior beralih bertanya kepada Baekhyun untuk mengklarifikasi sekali lagi. Tapi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun berkata dalam hatinya, 'Ah, itu tidak mungkin.'

Jadi, Baekhyun pun mengabaikan keganjilan tersebut.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu berteriak.

"Yosh! Semangat, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tidak akan terjatuh dalam perasaannya kepada Chanyeol lagi!

 **END**

.

.

 **Or TBC?**

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Annyeonghaseyo!_ Saya Kiyomizu Harumi, newbie _author_ di sini! Move On adalah _fic_ saya yang ketiga. Yang pertama adalah Di Sampingmu dan kedua adalah Bomb at Valentine's Day (Event KFF2K17).

Sebenarnya, _fic_ ini curhatan hati saya, karena hampir semua kejadian di _fic_ ini itu saya alami, termasuk nembak kakak kelasnya loh! Kata2, kalimat, semuanya sama, hanya saya ganti ke dalam bahasa yang lebih baku. Dan kejadian itu udah setahun yang lalu. Yah, saya terinspirasi untuk membuat _fic_ ini karena teman saya ada yang bilang gak bisa _move_ _on_ dan bertanya bagaimana cara saya untuk _move on :D_

Saya tahu, masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini. Jika berkenan, tolong beri saran dan kritik di kotak _review_! _Gamsahamnida!_


End file.
